cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Gametip
Hmm. . . not sure how, but it seems that using "noinclude" and "includeonly" to get the /Doc to show added spaces above and below the tables. It's probably something obvious, but I need sleep. If anyone happens to spot the goof, let me know what it is. --Eabrace 05:03, 4 July 2007 (EDT) Guah... now I broke it. I have an idea, but I am in need of sleep as well... I'll try and get it XHTML certified tomorrow. --Konoko 03:28, 17 July 2007 (EDT) : Ok, fixed it, could use more tweaking, and the doc is out of date since it's not currently using switch statements. --konoko Flow The bold background is a little distracting and disrupts the flow of the manual. Can we lighten the Red and Blue backgrounds and go to black text? --Konoko 04:01, 17 July 2007 (EDT) : Which I already did, (lightened background). It looks fantastic on LCD's, but it's a little dark on CRT's. --Konoko 12:37, 17 July 2007 (EDT) : Original intent of the background color was that lighter colors make the game icons look ugly. Was trying to match the colors used here and here. Will play around with it some today. --Eabrace 13:47, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::The colors I have in there right now look better to me. Just personal opinion, I suppose. However, the point of these boxes is to grab attention and draw the eye to place emphasis on a particular point. Otherwise I could just embed the info somewhere in the middle of the text where it's less obvious. If they're a little distracting, they're actually doing the job I intended. However, if the community as a whole would prefer that they just blend in, I'll let it go at that. If I get a chance, I need to see if I can clean up those images a bit, though. Not really my forte, but I think I can beat them into submission. --Eabrace 14:02, 17 July 2007 (EDT) : I'm not a fan of the colors, either. Links especially really look weird to me. These are important tips. They should stand out some, so that they're easily spotted if you're scrolling through and so that they're noticed as important if you're reading it. But they shouldn't be so "loud" that they're visually jarring, and that's kind of how I find them. Take a look at and , they both are similar in that they draw attention to the thing they feature. However, they're quite subdued in comparison. The fact that they're in a box, with a different background color, and have an icon all combine to make them very easy to spot and makes sure they get noticed. So yeah, I'd love to see a much lighter shade of color. And I'd also drop the bold text -- I also think that's too much for the whole tip. Anyhow, just my opinions, do with them as you will. ;) I certainly like that you're putting tip boxes in your Manual generally though. -- Sekoia 18:13, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::OK, I'll concede on the colors. You guys can pick. Just promise me two things: ::#The colors we go with won't clash with the images that I'm using for the icons, and ::#No pastels. (Blech.) ::--Eabrace 19:36, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::: I swapped the background and border colors, and thickened the border slightly. What do you think of that? If you hate it, feel free to revert it! I can't really do well with color tweaking, I'm color blind. -- Sekoia 20:10, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::::Actually, that looks pretty good to me. I think we have a winner. :) --Eabrace 20:47, 17 July 2007 (EDT) ::::Ding ding ding ding! I like it too. Good jeorb. --Konoko 22:37, 17 July 2007 (EDT) Centering I just dropped the centering from the text. It might look good on some resolutions to some people, but generally it ends up looking funny especially on larger resolutions. And it's especially odd when the last line's only a word or two. Most other similar setups on the wiki use left-justification for this kind of thing. (Such as , .) Course, if everybody else wants the centering, it can be re-added. :) -- Sekoia 18:04, 17 July 2007 (EDT)